<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re safe with me by cauxtion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551581">You’re safe with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion'>cauxtion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alzheimer's Disease, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Smut, Other, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Drabble about Mirages hidden insecurities and depression. Hound knows exactly how hard it is to hide your emotions behind a mask and knows how to help. Mirage is deeply in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re safe with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah.. yeah, it’s me, Elliott... Yes, Elliott... Mom I’m your son.. your son, Elliott?” </p><p>The phone was slowly slipped onto the dusty wooden bedside drawer as the room erupted into an empty silence. The pain was always unbearable. Hearing the hollow tone of the lady that raised you, hearing that she no longer knew who you were. His heart felt like it was being pulled apart ever so slightly each time he hung up the phone. White hot searing pain in his chest as he tried to submerge the emotions behind a bright and spritely persona. But at the end of the day the he was Elliott Witt, he was nothing to anyone. And that list of anyone now included his mother. </p><p>Elliott remained unmoving from where he sat on the bed, staring at the street light illuminated wall across from him. The silk blanket pooling at his lap over his bright yellow boxers, his hair was dishevelled and still dripping from his recent shower. He didn’t feel like moving, nor did he feel like thinking. He just wanted to sit and stare, and push away the pain. </p><p>He knew, if he thought too long on the matter at stake that it would tear him apart from the inside, it would create holes in his mask and he couldn’t let any emotion escape through those dreaded holes, for the sake of his fans. Elliott Witt, the cocky and funny legend could not be seen as weak. He couldn’t let them see.</p><p>A smooth arm snaked it’s way around Elliotts waist that jolted him from his thoughts, a gentle kiss to his shoulder reminded him that he wasn’t alone that night. </p><p>Elliott turned to peer into the deep eyes of his lover, eyes that were filled with passion, determination and love. Love for no one else besides Elliott. </p><p>“What seems to be bothering you, Elskan?” </p><p>Elliott allowed himself to get lost in those eyes and that voice. That soft voice, slightly strained from the damage that had been caused years ago but still was able to hold the depth of power within its notes. </p><p>A hand reached up to cup Elliott’s  cheek. “Elskan?” The voice softly asked again, it’s gentleness mixed with concern warmed Elliott’s forgotten heart. </p><p>“Yes Houndie?” Elliott allowed himself to lean into the touch of the cool hand cupping his cheek, the cold from their touch strangely made Elliott feel warm. Elliott remembered the first time he ever got to hold those cold hands ungloved. </p><p>
  <i> Elliott rocked into the body below him, watching as Bloodhounds mouth fell open with a broken moan. Their eyes were closed as their head tilted back. Elliott watched them, his eyes never laid on such beauty before. His hand slid from their waist, up to their hand and entwined his fingers with theirs. He had only ever felt their hands while still gloved until this point and that made the action feel incredibly intimate. </i>
</p><p>Elliott’s lips met the palm of their hand and held there for a sweet moment. “Elliott, I am here for you.” <br/>Those words were enough to bring  the trickster back to earth. Those same words have grounded him countless times over and over again and still they never seemed to lose its magic. </p><p>“Just.. thinking. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Elliot felt guilty peering into his lovers eyes, seeing the tiredness that pooled within them and knowing he was the reason they were awake. “No need to apologise, my love. I am always honoured to accompany you at these late hours. So what seems to be the bother?”</p><p>Mirage sighed, his eyes drifting down to avoid uncomfortable eye contact as he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “You know.. the us.. u.. the same as always.” </p><p>“Your mother?” </p><p>Mirage nodded and fought back tears. Normally, he was an expert at hiding emotions. Hiding behind a fake mask that he showed to the world. Never in his life had he ever allowed someone to see through the cracks of that disguise until now, until Hound. “Elliott, you are safe with me. You do not need to hide your emotions.” And just like that, Elliot broke. </p><p>He sobbed and he sobbed hard. Hiding his emotions for so long made him exhausted, and now that he was able to finally let all of it go, he couldn’t hold back. Initially he thought he was going to scare Hound away. That Hound was going to find his demons too much of a burden and leave him. But the way Hound wrapped their arms around Elliott tighter, allowing the other to sob hard onto their shoulder as all they did was gently rub circles in Elliott’s back. The affection and love that poured from Hounds actions made Elliott realise that all he could ever ask for was right in front of him in the form of the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. </p><p>“It’s okay Elliott, I am here. Nothing will ever harm you, Elskan.” Hound whispered into Elliott’s ear, encouraging him to let out everything he had been holding in for years. </p><p>Elliot cried until he could no longer. Until all the tears were dried. And even then, Hound did not stop holding their beloved. Not until Elliot pulled back to look into the eyes of his lover. “I love you, Bloth. So much.” </p><p>“I love you too, Elliot.” </p><p>——————</p><p>When the morning sun finally shone through the curtains, Elliott roused from his sleep. His face was pressed up into his lovers hair and his arm was wrapped around their waist. Hounds legs were tangled within his own and Elliott wished he could just stay like this forever, holding them until the end of times. </p><p>Elliott sat up and leant over Hounds sleeping form, watching their chest rise and fall with every breath. Elliott had never experienced this kind of love before. When he was a few years younger, he never really pictured it, he was just very happy with sleeping around with whoever showed up to his bar. But now that he was with Hound, he feared what his life would be without them. He feared the loneliness that came when his lover wouldn’t be by his side. But Hound was always there to reassure him, and for that, he was eternally grateful. </p><p>Elliott brushed the baby curls that pooled around Hounds pale face and leant down to gently kiss their cheek. “Good Morning, Elliott.” Hound said with a tired voice. “Good morning, Houndie. Ready for another day of shooting in the arena?” He said with a grin. “Yes I do believe I am. But first do you mind lying down again? I wish to stay within your body’s warmth for a few minutes longer.” </p><p>Elliot chuckled and nodded, lying down again and pulling Bloodhound close once again so their back was flush against his chest. He leant his head over to leave soft kisses on their shoulder. </p><p>They knew that later they would be woken up by Renee or Ajay angrily banging on their door, yelling that they were late. But for now they were content to just lie in the comfort of each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>